


(:

by milkiceblend



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkiceblend/pseuds/milkiceblend





	(:

 

“Oh hey wait up!” making a dash towards the lift, I was just close enough to wedge my left hand in between the closing doors.

 

“Phew, thanks for holding up” I flashed a toothy-grin at the only person in the lift.

 

I heard a soft “Yeah” since the person was digging through her bag. I noticed that my floor’s button was lit up so I tapped my foot and waited patiently.

 

I held the door open for her. She exited the magically flying box with a mumbled thank, which I returned with a smile that she obviously didn't see, again.

 

***

 

I hate office work to be honest. It’s mundane and dull but my dad insisted that I accept this job assignment to buff up my resume especially since its winter break now. Otherwise, I would be forced to start selling those bear sprays to my neighbours.

 

Type, photocopy, type, drink, pee, type, photocopy, type, pee; on repeat mode. 

 

So when I was just about to head off for the ladies, I received an email notification.

 

‘Hey, can I send you my academic details so you can help process my scholarship? – Carmilla’

 

‘Yes, do forward me the necessary documents as well.” Who is this Carmilla anyway? Pee is my top priority now.

 

When I returned, there was an email with attachments, resume included. I clicked it open and was greeted with a familiar face - that girl in the magically flying box.

 

After 15 minutes of looking through the attachments, I felt like I know as much as what a stalker would know.

Late-twenties, just the perfect age to date.

Bachelor in architecture, smart is hot.

Single, new-found-information.

 

Shrugging, I submitted the attachments for approval which returned within the next few hours.

 

‘Hi Carmilla right?” I finally found her desk after a short merry-go-round of my office floor.

 

“Yeah.” She turned her attention away from her computer to me. I blinked a couple of times to get things into focus since her face was really up-close.

 

“Y-Your scholarship has been approved. If you need help with your study leave application, do drop me an email about that.”

 

“Oh yes, sure. Thanks for your help.”

 

“No problem at all.” This time round, I made sure that she got my toothy-grin and she sure did.

 

 

***

 

More printing to do now and why is the printer so far away from my desk? It seems like my feet is getting heavier each passing day.

 

But I guess there are always the good and the bad. I get to surf tumblr!

 

Reblog, favourite, reblog, favourite, reblog, favourite; my new repeat mode. Some gifs made it seriously dangerous for me to surf during working hours though. Just when I was ferociously scrolling down my tumblr dashboard since it was flooded with a certain kiss scene from a certain show, I saw an email pop up.

 

“Hey, here is my exam table so I would need your help on my study leave application. – Carmilla”

 

You got it girl. The approval was done within record time.

 

“Hi Carmilla, it’s been approved. You can just log into the system to submit the study leave.” - Laura

 

“Thanks Laura (:” - Carmilla

 

I think I just set the Guniness world record for having the most blinks in a minute.

 

That’s the first time that she called my name in an email.

That’s the first time I've gotten a smiley face in an email.

That’s also the first time I might have felt something within me just from an email.

 

***

_OMG. I think I have a crush in my new company. Like a company crush! Is that even a thing?_

 

_Bruhhhh. Make total sense. Who's he?_

 

_SHE'S A SHE. SHE SENT ME A SMILEY._

 

_So she's your crush just cause she sent you a smiley?_

 

_NO! HER VOICE. GOD, YOU'LL MELT. HER EYES. YOU'LL MELT. HER EYEBROWS. YOU'RE MELTED BY THEN._

 

_Gosh L, *face palm*_

 

_HER NAME IS CARM BTW_

 

***

 

Grumbling is like my favourite past time in the office now. Grumbling from the tonnes of work assigned to me and grumbling to acting busy when you have nothing on hand. Plus I have no idea why there are so much cookies crumbs on my table today. 

 

"Um, hey?"

 

A half eaten chocolate-chip hanging in my mouth and I think a few crumbs on the sides, left hand holding onto my phone with a yellow pillow phone case and lastly my right hand combing the crumbs off my table. Oh, glamorous at the best. 

 

I think I might have coughed out the cookie or swiped it away with the other crumbs, since I managed to reply a "Hey you" back at her. 

 

"Um, I've received an email from someone regarding internship. I'm not sure who I should forward those to. Do you think you can follow up from there if I forward the email to you?"

 

"Yeah, sure, why not!" A little too enthusiastic for work, Laura. 

 

"Okay great! Will forward that too you soon. Thanks." That smiled topped with that eyebrows, I don't think anyone can actually refuse. 

 

"N-no p-problem" I think the cookie mysteriously reappeared in my mouth again. 

 

So I sat there, with that cookie on my left hand, right hand over my mouse waiting patiently for that said email to arrive. And it did one hour later. Don't ask me what I did meanwhile, I don't even know. 

 

Well, that was an easy email to follow up. I just have to reply to the person who's concerned for the necessary documents so I can proceed on my end. But I think I over did on my part by replying at the end of the email, with a whole bunch of recipents:

 

'Carmilla - Thanks. (:' 

 

I think I'm addicted to signing off with a smiley, but only to her. 

 

 

***

 

_I just did the most obvious and stupidest thing._

 

_What? You tried walking into the wall?"_

 

_NO. I SENT A SMILEY TO CARM SPECIFICALLY WHEN THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE IN THE RECIPIENT LISTS._

 

_LOL L, good job._

 

***

 

"Hey Carrie, Starbucks's having this 12 days of Christmas thingy and there's 1-for-1 for the holiday drinks! Wanna go get that during lunch today?" 

 

This intercom is stupid. Why do I have to type the message first before entering the recipient's name? But anyways, I guess my plump fingers were too excited for the drinks that I pressed enter before I get to the second 'A' AND THE NEAREST SUGGESTION WAS TO CAR-MILLA NOT CAR-RIE BECAUSE M COMES BEFORE R. 

 

THE CARMILLA. 

 

OH GOD. 

 

There's no way I can actually recall that message back. 

I noticed that at the right corner of the message screen that she's typing a reply. 

Maybe I should start typing that I’ve send it to wrong person and that I’m so sorry that I disturbed her during work blah blah.

 

But then I stopped typing when I saw her reply.

 

"I’m pretty sure my name is Carmilla the last time I checked and perhaps you’d send this to the wrong person, but I’m actually appointment-free for lunch. Do you want to get the drinks together?"

 

I am so not freaking out by her reply. Super guilty for ditching Carrie for lunch but maybe not.

 

“Sure, why not? (:“

 

Pretty sure that smiley is an understatement of the one on my face now.

 


End file.
